The aim of close-loop analysis to electronic component fault problem is to locate failure and determine the failure mechanism by failure analysis, to propose improvements according to the cause of failure, and thus to achieve the fault problem close-loop. That is, the requirements of “accurate locating, clear mechanism, and effective improvement measures” to the fault problem can be meet, and a fault tree for the electronic component can be established. To achieve the close-loop of electronic component fault problem, a variety of techniques are used. However, most of the existing techniques of electronic component failure analysis are those of failure phenomenon observation, which lack of analysis technology to the failure information, and the resulted conclusion of close-loop to electronic component fault problem are related to one's analysis experience. Thus, the key to close-loop analysis of electronic component fault problem lies in the following aspects: performing close-loop analysis by systematically applying the failure observations and failure information, achieve the “accurate locating” giving the failure site and failure path inside an electronic component, achieve the “clear mechanism” giving the mechanism cause leading to the electronic component failure, and so achieve the “effective improvement measures” proposing effective improvement measures to the cause of a mechanism.
Fault tree analysis is a logical reasoning method for analysis of system reliability and safety. By analyzing and determining the logical relations from a variety of possible factors that may lead to failures, the causes of system failure can be identified using this method, which has been widely used in the field of aerospace and electronics systems, etc. In order to meet the requirements of the close-loop to electronic component fault problem, starting from the beginning of this century, fault tree analysis is gradually applied to electronic components to perform close-loop analysis by learning the electronic equipment fault tree analysis. The current problem to be solved is how to establish the electronic component fault tree. Electronic components, as basic discrete devices or physical entities in an electronic system, are packaged individually and can be classified into passive, active, or electromechanical components, including semiconductor integrated circuit, hybrid integrated circuit, or thick film device. Compared to the internal fault problems of the electric equipment, it is almost impossible to measure an internal fault problem of an electronic component directly; the failure mechanism can only be determined by analyzing characteristic parameters and conducting destructive observation to the electric components. In this regard, how to make the failure event of the internal structure of an electronic component (e.g. failure mechanism) measurable and recognizable is one of the difficulties in establishing a fault tree for electronic components and performing close-loop analysis for electronic component fault problem.
In this regard, the fault dictionary method is an effective method to rapidly locate the fault of electronic equipment. The fault dictionary created should be able to reflect the relationship between the cause of the fault of the measured object and the measurable external parameters of the equipment. The event information of fault tree is usually used to establish this type of relationship.
The use of fault tree and fault dictionary method for fault diagnosis and fault problem close-loop analysis has the above advantages. Thus, for general electronic equipment, the fault tree and fault dictionary method are usually used to perform fault diagnosis and fault problem close-loop analysis. But for electronic components, due to the variety of failure modes of electronic components and the complexity of the failure mechanism, the failure diagnosis and fault problem close-loop analysis using the existing fault tree and fault dictionary method cannot accurately perform the failure locating and analyzing to electronic component.